


Tranquilizado

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: High Snake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 5. "Bet I can make you come without even touching you."





	Tranquilizado

Whoever was talking, spoke as if they were underwater.

Crowley rose his head, a sour taste on his mouth.

“... It’s quite big. I mean, for human proportions,” a stranger said.

“He’s awake!” the familiar angelic timber announced, “Crowley? Crowley, dear, can you hear me?”

The demon glanced over to the two male presenting beings, one it knew well, the other wasn’t as familiar.

“Aziraphale,” came a guttural hiss from the reptile’s throat as he slithered towards the principality.

“Oh, good. Are you feeling well? Poor Halaliel thought you meant us harm and shot you with an, well…”

“The humans would call it a… Tranquilizer!” Halaliel said. He was as tall as a twelve-year-old, his glasses and chubby features would have earned him the common nickname of ‘Bob’.

The snake hissed a bit as it began to wrap itself around Aziraphale.

“Are you feeling alright, dear?” the principality asked.

“Yessss,” answered the creature, tail trailing up his companion’s legs.

“Oh, good. We are in need of your knowledge. You see, Halaliel here came to me for help,” explained the blonde.

“Hmm…” the reptile raised its head from the angel’s shoulder, its tongue flickered near his earlobe.

“He’s doing some research on human technology,” he continued.

Crowley’s tail moved at the principality’s belt, he then tilted his head. He slipped under his companion’s pants.

“Oh! Crowley!”

The snake held him tighter, its tongue now tasting the angel’s neck. “Bet I can make you come without even touching you”

Halaliel’s jaw dropped and Aziraphale’s face became crimson. It was only the chuckle of the reptile that made him act.

“You wily old naughty serpent!” he protested, “We have a guest! This is far from appropriate behavior!”

Crowley laughed again. “So you wouldn’t mind it if we were alone?” he squeezed a tentative bit around the angel’s cock.

“That’s enough!” began the flustered principality.

“It’s not his fault!” Halaliel intervened.

“What?”

“It’s the drug, he’s having a side effect. His inhibitions are lowered.”

“Lowered?!” Aziraphale had the snake slipping under his clothes. “I’d say they’re gone altogether. How can we stop this?”

“I don’t know,” whined the youngest, “It’s a new drug, you’ll have to wait for it to wear off.”

At this point, Crowley had Aziraphale pleasantly restrained by his form.

“I, uh… Halaliel, I’ll handle it. I have to, he’s my… I’ll handle him. Go back, I’ll contact you soon enough.”

The young angel nodded and was gone soon.

“May we have fun now?” the snake rubbed against Aziraphale’s prick. “You need to get rid of these layersss…”

The angel grunted. “Come, you serpent, we’re not doing anything with you this intoxicated,” he made his way upstairs.

“And jusssst what are we doing?”

“You’ll see”


End file.
